P4- I'm there for you
by sexyjoseblover1234
Summary: Yu is under a lot of stress, and Yosuke needs to confess but is this the right time?


_Set when Nanako is in the hospital battling for her life, set Christmas time in the game timeline_

The sunlight creeped through Yu's curtain in his bedroom, he slowly rolled onto his back and threw a arm over his eyes; to cover from the sunlight that was shining through the dark room.

Another sleepless night. Another night silently crying himself to sleep, he wiped a tear that was fresh on his cheek and rolled to his side to slowly push himself off the bed. After that he got dressed and dragged himself downstairs into the main part of the house, he froze and looked at the corner of the room; the television was switched off and the house was empty and silent.

Nanako was still in the ICU fighting her life, she would be watching television enjoying all her favourite programs; specially watching the Junes advert. Her and Yu would sing along together, it was their tradition in the house. Yu had one hand placed on the wall, to help him keep balance, he was trying to cope with the situation that was happening around him and his family.

Yu noticed his cell phone was flashing on the table, he walked over and picked it up and flipped it open to see a ton of messages left on his phone. The messages were from his best friend Yosuke Hanamura, Yu looked down the messages tab _You have 34 new text messages from Yosuke_ it read on the screen. Yu sighed and felt terrible he hasn't replied back to any of them, he nervously slide his finger across the screen to read them and felt even worse seeing how worried Yosuke had been about him.

He shut the cell phone and slipped it into his back pocket, grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Sitting outside against the gate was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, he knelt down and saw it had a message attached to it:

 _To Narakami-kun, these are for Nanako we love and miss her and tell her we are fighting for her to get better soon! Love and kisses Chie and Yukiko_

He smiled as he picked up the flowers, the fact everyone was there for Nanako made him feel that slight better.

Yu arrived at Nanako's hospital room, and looked inside to see Dojima was laying in the chair next to her bed. It looked like Dojima had been here all night looking after Nanako; Yu took off his coat and put it over his uncle and gently touched his hand with a slight smile on his face.

"Uncle I'm here, you can go home and rest I'll stay with Nanako" Yu whispered as he gently shook Dojima's shoulder "Uh..what? Yu? How long was I asleep?" a sleepy Dojima muttered as he looked up to see Yu standing over him.

"You didn't come home…" Dojima looked over at the hospital bed, "She's still-"

"Uncle please go home and get rest, I'm not leaving her side" Yu said firmly as he grabbed Nanako's hand, it felt so warm and soft. There was still some life in her, she looked like she was sleeping peacefully.

"If any changes you call me straight away" Dojima said grabbing his suit jacket, and slipping out a pack of cigarettes "Yu I can't thank you enough-"

"I know" both stayed silent for a second, staring at each other. Dojima nodded, giving Nanako a kiss on the forehead, and putting a hand on Yu's shoulder and a nod. Before leaving the hospital room, to the sound of Yu's heavy breathing and Nanako's machines beeping every two seconds.

Yu sat in the chair, he still had his hand tightly holding onto Nanako's hand "Nanako, Chie and Yukiko gave you flowers, they are really pretty" he smiled as he looked up at the flowers the nurses had put in a vase for him "I'll swear I will not let this person get away of what they did to you" Yu quickly left the hospital room and flipped open his phone and pressed the call button, he bit his lip as he heard the rings continue to go off "Hello?" the other person on the end of the phone answered.

"Yosuke…" Yu's voice was all shaky and weak.

"Yu?! Is everything okay is Nanako-"

"No...No she is fine….the same she was-" he could hear Yosuke panic down the phone, he bit his lip and took a deep sigh "Can you come to the hospital?" Yosuke felt his heart drop, he felt his hand shaking on the phone "Yeah sure partner anything, I'll be right there" and with that Yosuke hang up the phone and ran to the hospital fast as he could. Yu slid against the hospital corridor wall, and felt tears swell up down his cheeks. He collapsed against it feeling so defeated.

Yosuke ran down the corridor, and took a left to the ward Nanako was on he pushed open the doors and continued to run down the corridor; he could feel his lungs were on fire but he didn't care. Yu needed him, and Yosuke didn't want to admit his feelings, not at a time like this.

Yosuke pushed open another set of doors and saw Yu laying on the floor, holding his legs up to his chest "Yu!" Yosuke ran over to him and the first thing he thought of was to pull him close into a hug; he didn't want to push any other feelings onto him.

"Yosuke…"

"Hey I'm here it's okay, sorry it took awhile I.. didn't take a bus I...ran here!" Yu let out a weak laugh "You're crazy"

"Let's get you up off the floor" Yosuke grabbed onto Yu and supported him as he pulled him up and dragged him back into Nanako's hospital room. Gently placing him into the chair, then kneeling down beside him "You're not alone is this, we all love Nanako-"

"What the hell would you understand?! I've been here day and night for her! All of you-" Yu wanted to scream, what the hell was he saying? He felt all his anger and frustration come out onto Yosuke. Who looked like he was standing there taking all of it "Yu...listen-"

"I want Namatame to suffer!-" Yosuke grabbed him by the shoulders "Woah Yu listen I know you're upset-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS IS NOT YOUR LITTLE SISTER LAYING HER FIGHTING FOR HER LIFE" Yu pushed Yosuke away from him, and couldn't look at him. He knew this wasn't him talking. He was so tired and sleep deprived "Yosuke I'm so sorry, I'm...so tired-" Yosuke hugged him and pulled him close to him, he felt his heartbeat pounding so fast "I...I know...you don't have to explain"

"C...can you stay with me tonight?...Please" Yu muttered out as he felt himself crying and feeling so weak, he looked up at Yosuke; his face looked so weak and pale.

"Anything for you, let's say I take you home then ran down and get takeaway from Aiyas?" Yu nodded weakly, Yosuke took his arm and linked it with Yu's helping him get up "She will get better I promise"

They arrived at Yu's house, and once again the house was empty and cold. And there was no smiling happy Nanako to welcome them home. Yosuke did his best to keep himself from breaking down seeing how Yu was coping "I'll help you into bed" he said as he helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom, he grabbed some fresh PJs and handed them to him "Yosuke thanks…"

"It...It's fine haha! I'll be right back with the food!" he quickly ran out of the bedroom closing the door behind him, holding back a tear. He wanted to confess his feelings to Yu so badly, but once again this was never the right time. Not while Yu's mind was so emotionally unstable, he ran down the stairs and straight out of the house to head to pick up the takeaway from their local shop Aiyas.

Yosuke arrived back at the house, dropping the food on the table. He slipped off his coat and went back upstairs to see Yu's door was a jar "Hey partner I'm back-" Yosuke was thrown off with Yu throwing himself at him, knocking them back onto the floor "I...i missed you"

"Ahh Yu! What are-"

"Please I need you-" Yosuke felt his heart beat "What do you-"

"Don't leave me, I...I love you" Yu looked into Yosuke's eyes and with his finger wiped one strand of hair away from Yosuke's face "You have been there for me"

"Yu…"

"You've been my hero Yosuke through all of this, you're not just my partner on the battlefield"

"Yu...I-"

"Yosuke I love you, I fell in love with you-" Yosuke felt his head spin, was this a dream?

"Yu...wait-"

"Yosuke do you love me?" Yosuke had waited for this for so long, but this isn't the way he pictured it "No...this isn't the way i wanted this-"

"What?"

"I love you Yu, more then you would've never known...but dude why was you the one who got to say it?! I...I had a plan!" Yosuke said sulking almost with his arms folded looking at his best friend, who looked like he was holding back tears.

"You are so cute!" he pulled Yosuke close to him, so their noses were touching then gently kissed with on the lips "You're upset I said I love you first, such a cute boyfriend I have-" Yosuke's eyes widened in shock "Boyfriend?! I'm your-"

"Shut up and kiss me" Yosuke smiled as he leant in and kissed his boyfriend, he pulled him in close for a hug and had never felt so alive. Yu had saved his life, he saved him from drowning.

"I love you Narukami-kun" Yosuke had always wanted to say those words, and now saying them felt beyond amazing; he was so happy Yu felt the same away about their relationship.

"Oh"

"Oh?" Yu rolled onto his stomach laying on the floor, playing with Yosuke's hair "What's a matter?"

"The food...it's cold by now"

"I have better ideas we could do" Yu smirked, Yosuke smiled and they both laughed. It felt like ages Yosuke had seen Yu smile over anything, with Yosuke by his side he felt he could save Nanako now.

THE END


End file.
